Identity
by Ember411
Summary: Depressed, Ryder turns to a girl named Katie. But is Katie real? (Set in a semi-alternative universe!) Rated T: Swearing. M for smut later.
1. Feelings and Katie

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while on my stories; I've been busy with school and such, and I recently got into an accident involving me and a stupid choice of running across the street (I'M OKAY, just two bruises, a small cut and a sprained ankle (Cory saved me, because he loves his Gleek family/fans, haha!)**

**:D**

**Anyways so I was remembered a long time ago my friend and I were talking about Ryder's online interest. And that particular choice he made to send a picture of himself over the internet. So while now we KNOW THE TRUTH, this is the other way it could of gone.**

**Enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

I shouldn't of never cancelled that date with Marley. If I never cancelled that date with Marley, she'd be with me. No Jake.

He makes her an object. He isn't a man. He couldn't be a man until he had some way to show it, an object. I don't want to say it's because of that Puckerman gene he's got...but he's got it. Jake isn't a man.

Now I lost her. We're still friends, but I lost her.

I tried to make everything up, showing her in various of ways to show that I'm interested in her. She knows, but she won't show it back to me.

And after all that stuff I did for Jake.

Telling him to sing a song during the week we had that naked calender shoot.

Telling him Marley's favorite song, the song Marley and I practiced during Grease vocals.

Getting those peonies and placing them in the church row that I know we'd be sitting. Fucking Jake mentioned to someone that he was going to buy roses for Marley, hence her last name. Marley is allergic to roses. Which she found sad but funny, because her last name is Rose. Dude's lucky I saved his ass from feeling guilty when he got Marley in the hospital for breaking out.

Okay, actually she just sneezes a lot and coughs, but still! I saved his ass for that.

And that necklace. I knew which one she liked, she told me about it once in the choir room. The heart shaped pendent from the jeweler at the mall. It was too expensive for her to buy, so I got it for her.

Nope, stupid Jake had to take credit.

Oh and let's not fucking forget when he told me he was going to get laid. What. Fucking. Puckerman! I don't know who's worse; him or his half-brother Puck. "I am so getting laid."

He has no feelings about her feelings. Well not true feelings, but still. She's not ready, she's still getting over her eating disorder and she's a sophomore. I don't know how the sophomore fits into the category, since we're all sophomores...but she wasn't ready!

Thank god she didn't do it either! Jake was on the phone with Jake while we were grabbing a burger at this diner place and Jake forgot I was sitting next to him. He was complaining about how he didn't get laid and how he spent so much money on the room. _Funny, _I thought,_ I thought you said you stole the card from the maid._

Okay so I kissed her. But it was for real. And she kissed me back, I could feel it.

Brittany told me she had the craziest dream. "I dreamed that Jake was singing to Marley, that pot song from that Patrick Swiss Cheese movie; _Ghost._ And in the dream, Dream Marley kept picturing you kissing her. Even though it was Jake singing to her."

Crazy, it didn't sound real. And how the fuck did Jake know her second favorite film?

Oh that's right. Me. I told him. After he guessed it was The Hunger Games. "Dude no, I know she considers that a romantic film...but her real favorite romantic film is Ghost."

Although I can't blame him, Marley dose love The Hunger Games.

But somehow, someway, Marley still had feelings for him. And I respect her so much to the point where if she's happy with someone that makes her happy (or at least acts like he totally cares about her)... I'll deal with it.

I'm depressed, I hide it well, but if someone were to notice me closely than they'd notice.

* * *

I met this girl named Katie, she requested me on Facebook. She was beautiful. Blonde, perfect teeth and perfect skin...

Like Marley, but different colored hair.

We chatted online for a while. Though I was depressed, it hurt that I still thought of Marley.

* * *

Unique was pissed at me for kissing Marley.

Then we got into an argument. Not just about kissing "her best friend, while her best friend is dating Puckerman. And we in Glee like that 2-For-1 Combo." The fuck, are they a meal now? But I kept calling Unique a dude.

We sang. Unique won, I'll admit Unique was better. But still a dude to me.

Jake called me a douche bag. I may be a douche bag, but at least I'm man enough to tell my true feelings and not make anyone feel like a material-object.

We made up after a day or so. This Katie chick told me to make things right and Unique; about proving not to prove.

* * *

Katie and I talked for a few more weeks. She was so funny and amazing, and asked how I was doing about Marley and myself. I told her the truth about everything.

How Jake, to me, seemed to only make her an object.

How Jake used my gifts, to try and sleep with her.

How Jake...well... he's my best friend, but I'm pissed at him for treating Marley like that.

_She deserves better than that. Marley is perfekt and beutiful and amayzing and all though I think she should go to Broadway, she wants to be on the raideo. I'd listen to her all day, every day._

_**I'm sure Marley appreciates that, even if she doesn't know it. She's lucky to have a best friend like you Ryder. I've got to go now, see you babe.**_

Katie was perfect, just like Marley.

* * *

So Katie and I talked and she asks me to send her a picture of myself to her. I really like Katie, just as much as I like Marley.

I decided to send her the photo of me dressed as Mr. Valentine's Day.

I'm not hoping for anything like that in return, but maybe something like her wearing a bikini.

* * *

A few days passed. I got called out of English class to go to Figgins office.

I wondered what I did.


	2. Truth

**Thank you for reviews and Get Wall comments, I'm feeling better then ever and I can walk again!**

**THANK YOU CORY, haha :D**

* * *

I got inside Figgins office and there is Figgins, Mom, Dad, Mr. Schue, Finn, Jake and Marley.

Figgins is in his seat, Mom is in one chair next to an empty chair. Dad is next to Mom. Finn and Mr. Schue are each standing to a side of Figgins. Jake and Marley are on the sidelines.

"Ryder," Mr. Schue said. "Have a seat." His eyes drifted to the empty chair next to Mom.

I got worried as I moved to sit next to Mom. I sat down, hands gripping the chair. "Uh, did I do something?"

"Ryder it's okay." Finn said.

"What is?"

"Honey why did you tell us?" Mom asked, taking hold of my hand. "Daddy and I could of helped you." She never calls Dad, Daddy...unless she's upset about something or, well...she never calls him Dad. Especially to her seventeen year old son.

"What? What'd I do?" I asked.

"Ryder do you have idea how sick people are!?" Dad yelled. "Stupid kid, you should know better!"

"Nick!" Mom turned to him. "It's not his fault, he's just been upset lately."

"Leslie he knows better." Dad said. "Ryder, you know better. There are sick people out there."

I didn't know what they were speaking about, so I thought it was a joke. I played along. "No kidding, Grandpa's got lung cancer and he's still smoking seven boxes a day."

"That type of sick, I mean perverts!" Dad yelled. "Get a brain!"

"Nick!" Mom yelled.

"What!?" I screamed. "Dad I know there are perverts out there."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"You never to a thing perverts would ask for?"

"Exactly." I said.

"Then what's with this Katie crap?" Dad yelled.

How did he know? I didn't tell a living soul, not one person. "Katie? Who's Katie?"

"The girl you've been speaking too online Ryder." Mr. Schue continued. "You got lucky this time."

"I got lucky?" I asked. I got confused. "Lucky by what?"

"By me, you Donkey-King Finn Hudson Look-A-Like Junior." A familiar voice form behind called. I turned and saw Sue Sylvester behind me. "That's right, Sue Sylvester goes by many names and one of them, is Katie."

"No—no, I saw Katie. She's in homeroom 115. I saw her this morning." I told her.

"Listen Bunny Teeth, that there is twenty-five year old I hired to pretend to be a student here at his wasteland of a dump. I use her profile picture to get young depressed heartbroken boys to talk to her, knowing secretly inside that if they care deep enough...nude photos would occur. She agreed to the plan."

"I never sent a nude photo of myself." I told her. I turned to Mom and Dad. "Mom, Dad, I promise I never sent a nude photo. I promise."

"Oh yeah, so what's with that stupid calender photo you took?" Dad asked. "Show him Schue."

Mr. Schue then pulled out a envelope and pulled out papers. Several of them. He placed them down on the table and it showed my name, my profile picture and the conversation between Katie and I. Shit.

"Well my job here is done." Sue said leaving. "Come on Becky, I need help!"

* * *

I sighed "Okay I'll admit, I did have this conversation with her... and I did send that photo. But I swear it wasn't for anything sexual like have, I dunno, internet sex. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Honey you have me and Daddy." Mom said.

"And us." Jake said, wrapping his arm around Marley. She nodded.

"And you got Mr. Schue and I. And Miss Pillsbury." Finn added. "And Glee kids."

"Fine." I said, just wanting to get out of here. "I'll stop, can I go back to class now." Did I just say that?

"Not yet." Dad said. "First off you're grounded for three weeks. No phone, TV, Facebook, Twitter—nothing. And I want the passwords to all social sites."

"Fine. Can I go now?" I asked.

"No football—"

"Football's over." I said. "What? No Glee? Taking all my social life away?"

"Of course not. I like those kids, especially that blond girl. The short one, what's her name Leslie? Kitty? She's a sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, Dad had no idea. And he's a fucking PHD. "Fine. Can I go now?"

"Not yet Ryder," Mr. Schue said. "Look I read what you wrote. At least once a week I want you to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury about what's going on."

"I'm fine."

"Ryder you watch SVU." Mom said. "You could of gone to jail honey, you're old enough to know better. The court knows that you know...please think about this."

"I know Mom!" I was pissed now. Why the fuck won't anyone leave me alone.

"Hey don't talk to your mother like that, Ryder!" Dad yelled. "She's just letting you know the reality of life."

I smirked. "Hey Dad, did you know that on a positive note I can put a pervert in jail for that shit?"

"Don't be a smart-ass to me boy."

"Look I'm fine!" I yelled at him standing up. "I'm fine, can I go back to class!?"

"You should go Mr. Lynn," Figgins said. "Today is your last day. Under school policy for sending nude photos, using a school computer, you're suspended for three weeks. You shall return soon."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "Mr. Figgins that's not fair!"

"School policy Mr. Lynn."

"Ryder, you'll be back in time for Regionals." Mr. Schue said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Mr. Figgins, Mr. Schue, Finn, look I learned my lesson. I won't do it again, ever, I promise." I said. "Just let me stay."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lynn." Figgins said.

"Great, you happy now Ryder?" Dad said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dad, shut up. I'm coming to school tomorrow." I said.

"Mr. Lynn I'll have the police escort you off the premises." Figgins said.

"Dude, just relax. I'll bring over your homeworks." Jake said.

"And I'll help." Marley offered. "With everything...if that's okay with your Dad, having friends over." I knew she looked over at Dad with questionable eyes. I knew Dad nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't make out on the couch. Not because you're grounded but I read the conversations and I know how you still have feelings about Marley Rose. I just met her now, so yeah."

"Ryder, it's just three weeks." Finn said. "It'll go by fast, and I'll tell you what you missed when you're out."

"Same here." Jake added.

I wasn't going to win. Everyone was speaking, minus Marley who spoke just once during his whole thing. I picked up my backpack and left. Before leaving the office I turned back and said. "Fuck you Dad! Fuck you Mr. Schue! Fuck you Finn! Fuck you Jake! And fuck Sue Sylvester!"

"Ryder!" Dad yelled.

* * *

I ran out of the office. Down the hall, and outside to where my truck was. I stayed in there for a while crying until I heard a tap at the window. It was Jake and Marley.

I got out of the truck. "What?"

"What did your Dad mean by 'You still have feelings for Marley.'?" Jake asked.


	3. Parking Lot

**Yeah I'm uploading fast, because I'm writing this now. Haha.**

* * *

I stared at Jake. Did he have no fucking clue what I meant? "Dude, come on, you know what I mean."

"No, not really, dude." Jake said. "What feelings do you have for her?"

"Look it doesn't matter." I said. "I'm done with this Katie crap. I'll be fine."

"Ryder can you at least tell me?" Marley's vulnerable, earthy tone voice asked. "It's about me, I'd like to know."

I sighed. "I still lo—like you. I can't stop thinking about you."

I forced myself to look into her eyes. She had wide eyes full of shock, but they were soft. She had a small smiled on her face but quickly placed it away.

"Dude, I though we had a deal." Jake said.

"Jake that shit was months ago!" I yelled. "Look I let be cool with Marley!"

"I asked if that was going to bother you and you said it was fine!" Jake yelled.

"Because I'm too damn nice! And I blew off my chance because of some stupid dyslexics doctor! I could of just stayed up all night and wing the morning, like I do once in a while, but I didn't."

"I let you have the solo dance number."

"True, but now thinking about that...Marley's more important!" I yelled. "All you see when you look at Marley is just another girl to sleep with."

Jake stopped and just glared at me. He pushed me back, pushing my chest. "Take that back."

"Dude you treat her like an object." I said. "Dude you were interested in her, then pushed her aside to date Kitty so that nobody would mess with you. Then as soon as I come along and show interest in her, you act like she's a trophy of some type."

"Take that back." Jake said again.

"Oh and let's not forget I was trying to be nice, because when Marley's happy then I'm happy! And if that meant telling you her favorite song, her favorite flowers and giving that necklace to her—give all that to you as a Valentine's Day week— and then you're gift to Marley is sleeping with her on Valentine's Day? Jake I can handle you basically stepping on me, when talking about some date you had with Marley. I can handle that."

I pointed a finger into his chest. "But don't you ever fucking dare use _my_ gifts for Marley, a innocent and beautiful and wonderful girl with emotional feelings, for some fucking way to get into her into bed with you. You're lucky your ass right now that I didn't pound you the second you told me that, I don't care if I were in the fucking hotel ballroom area with hundreds of people, I'd pound the shit of of you! But the next time I give you any ideas to impress Marley and then try to sleep with her, I'll beat the living shit out of your pants. You got it?"

Jake just glared at me for a longer time, anger filled his eyes. He pushed aside by finger and dropped his backpack to the ground. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again."

* * *

In a second the two of us were at it. The other's head in the our arms, tossing one to the ground and strangling one another. Just giving the other what he asked for.

Marley kept screaming at us to stop. "Guys! Stop it! This is stupid! Jake let go of Ryder, Ryder let go of Jake!" When he didn't stop she ran away.

I punched Jake in the gut, only to get kneed by him in the groin. We grabbed one another once more and strangled one another.

I felt two arms wrap around me five minutes later, and saw myself being pulled away from Jake. Jake, too, was grabbed and pulled away. Puck had him. Finn had me.

"Guys, lay it off!" Finn yelled.

"Jake, come on!" Puck yelled.

"He started it!" Jake shouted.

"SO what if I did? I'm not the one trying to sleep with Marley!"

"So what if Marley and I sleep together? That's between me and her, not involving you!" Jake yelled.

"Don't treat her like some sex object, your dumbass lame excuse for being a man! No, sorry, a lame excuse for a Puckerman! Even Puck is better than you and I barley know the guy!"

"Take it all back!"

"It's the fucking truth!" I screeched.

"Guys calm down!" Finn yelled. "Look just make it all up and get over it, Marley's just a girl who happens to be your friend."

"Jake's girlfriend." Puck said, receiving a look. "What?"

"They were friends first, nonetheless." Finn said. "Do I have to have you guys sing an N'Sync vs Backstreet boys song?"

"Only if Marley can judge." Jake said.

"Dude." Puck said.

"It's a joke."

I got out of Finn's arms and walked over to my truck. Before I got in I turned back. "Fuck you Jake! Fuck you Finn! Fuck this school and just about everyone in it! I'm done!"

* * *

With that said I climbed in and drove off. Not home though, where Mom will be crying and Dad will scream at me.


	4. Dayton

**Yeah so I changed the title of the story _Identity_ because it seemed to fit more.**

* * *

Over an hour and a half later I pulled up to my cousin Ross' house. He lived in Dayton in this real nice house. Five bedroom, four bathroom with a full size large kitchen and TV room.

I called him when I got out of the truck. I explained I was stressed and I didn't want to stay home for a while. He said it was fine and he'd tell Mom and Dad, and he lie to them saying he'd stay with me. Ross has a business meeting in New York and was having a romantic two month away getaway with his wife, my 'cousin' Gwendolyn. Gwen was super nice. She reminded me of Marley.

There I go again. Thinking of Marley.

Ross said it was fine. He also said I could use his credit card to order take out or go and get food or rent videos from the one video store left in Dayton that was still opened. _"And Ryder?"_

"What?"

_"I've got plenty of condoms in the house. Unless the girl is already pregnant...no wait, use them in case there's a possible chance of STD's."_

"Shut up Ross."

* * *

I got inside and settled myself in. Ross had a lot of my clothes here since I came here a few months ago when Mom and Dad were on a business trip and didn't trust me in the house. They only didn't trust me because of my cousin Steven, who was staying with us while his house in Cincinnati was finishing getting ready, who brought this college age girl home and they had sex in Mom and Dads room.

Since then if Mom and Dad went out for long business trips I had to stay with Grandpa Miller since he lived in Lima. I love Grandpa Miller, but seven fucking boxes of cigarettes a day? And at his age, late eighties-yearly nineties.

Once I was settled in and I ordered a pizza, I sat down on the couch and began looking for a movie.

_Marley and Me_ was on. I stopped for a second, until I saw Jennifer Aniston as Marley, and myself in the Owen Wilson role.

I changed it to _South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut._ At least that didn't remind me of Marley since she wasn't a fan of the show.

I wanted to get onto Facebook and Twitter to check if anyone messaged me. But I couldn't, someone would find me and come after me. Like Jake, or Finn, or Mr. Schue, or Ms. Pillsbury or just anyone.

I hope it be Marley that come, but was were the odds?

She's with Jake now. Happier than ever.

My phone kept ringing and whenever who I saw name's pop up I'd ignore it. Even Finn, Sam and Marley.

I missed them. It's only been a few hours, but I missed them.

I'm not going back. I'm done with school.

With people.

With Jake.

Marley?

I'd miss her the most.


	5. When A Stranger

**Yeah so I changed the title of the story _Identity_ because it seemed to fit more.**

* * *

Ten days passed. The family didn't call, but a few members of Glee did—except Jake and Marley. I could care less if Jake called, but I wanted Marley to call. Just to apologize for still having feelings for her, and not even telling her.

Living alone was pretty nice, even though my cousin said I could use his credit cards to get things and such. But other than that part everything else was fun and exciting. Being alone, eating when I wanted (though Mom never cared when I ate) and sleeping in and taking long showers and such. All this independence.

The only damn struggle was reading and calculating things. Sure I used the stupid calculator, but all I can hear is my math teacher screeching at the top of his lungs. _"If you have to use the calculator paying a percent of the tip, you need to get smarter! This entire class is the only class that needs a calculator for every problem!"_ Now see, if he could just explain to us what **B + r7 / 4.22 feet of the perimeter of a triangle **was...there'd be no problem.

I don't actually think that can be solved.

But the independence was great. I'm done with school. I'll stay here with Russ and Gwen, get a job somewhere and do some things for a while before doing home school. Joe said he was in home school until he transferred to McKinley. "It's so easy, you go at your own pace." That's what I needed. My own pace.

* * *

Friday night came along. It was pouring bucket outside and sat there on my third pizza box watching _The Shining_. Jack was just starting to ax the door down when the doorbell rang, and I jumped fifteen feet in the air.

I got up and walked to the door. The other side of the door knocked once again. I opened it and saw a brunette with cerulean blue eyes and a small, frail body. Holding a suitcase in hand, both arms covering herself to keep warm.

"Hi Ryder." Marley greeted, slightly shivering.

I didn't say a word to her, I pulled her inside and bring her over to the couch to wrap a blanket around her. After wrapping her in the blanket I wrapped my arms around and and rubbed them up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"Too see you." She said.

"How did you—"

"Rachel has a friend, who has a friend, who had a sister named Gwen Lynn who's husband, Ross, is out of town and he's letting his cousin from Lima stay in his Dayton home." She said. "From his mouth to Rachel's, to Kurt, to Blaine to me."

"You drove here?" I asked.

"No I got a bus up until Stanley ave, when they just dropped us off in the middle of the street. I walked then."

"You walked for almost an entire hour!?" I called out.

"It didn't start raining until fifteen minutes ago." She told me. "Unique was suppose to drive me here but her family left early for their family vacation."

"Oh." I said, wrapping another blanket around her. "Marley Rose you're still freezing, go take a shower and warm up." I said. With arms still around her I brought her over to where the bathroom was and opened the door. "Take the time you need, I'll go order pizza."

"From that coffee table in the living room you've ordered plenty of pizzas." She laughed.

"That's mushroom and salami with pepperoni." I told her. "I'll get another one."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when the pizza came I got up and took the order. Coming back to the living room Marley emerged from the bathroom with new clothes on and her long, stunning brunette locks in their natural wavy state. Her black 3/4 sleeve shirt had some pink rose floral prints, wearing an army green skirt and brown knee high socks, matching her dark brown boots.

"I could of eaten the mushroom-pepperoni-salami." She offered to me. "But you pushed me in to fast that I didn't get a chance."

"But I got a margarita pizza, and an extra cheese with bacon, ham and garlic." I smiled. "You told me once during a rehearsal practice for Grease We had to stay after to work on the 'Your the one that I want' number and Finn offered to go buy us a pizza. You said you liked an extra cheese with bacon, ham and garlic on yours."

She turned a little pink. "Jake once ordered pizza for dinner once, but he got everything backwards. He got beef, eggplant and onions on the pizza. It was still good though."

I placed the box down on the cleared off coffee table and held up a movie. "The all time, teen-cult classic, considered one of the best films of the 1980's and most recognized movie by John Hughes. _The Breakfast Club."_

"I love that movie." Marley told me. "I haven't seen that movie in a while."

"We can watch it and I'll give you a ride home." I said placing the movie down. "Why'd you bring that suit case by the way?"

"I'm not going home." Marley said.

I stopped in my tracks, turned to her with a perplexed look. "You're not going home?"

"No, I'm here until you come back to school." She stated. "And because the school is closed for a month, due to some crazy stuff going on in the school, that gives you plenty of time to go do the homework I've brought to your house."

"I'm not going Marley."

"Come on, please?" She begged following me.

"Marley, no, I'm going to be home schooled." I told her again. "It'll just be easier for me to deal with things."

Before she could say a word I handed a paper plate to her and a napkin, wrapped my arm around her and sat her down on the couch. Then I proceeded to the DVD player and put the movie in.


	6. Cake and Feelings

**A/N: I apologize for anyone who has seen/read _ BAMF22 _'s review. It is uncalled for. If you do not like Ryley paring, or the story in general, then go somewhere else. It's not the law to read my stories or not, it's optional.**

**For those being nice still, thank you :)**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Vernon, We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did *was* wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? **You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see **us** as a **brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal**.** Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed. ~ _Opening lines from The Breakfast Club.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the movie, we got to the part where the kids are trying to occupied themselves; Bender lighting his shoe, Claire daydreaming, Allison drawing, Andrew playing some paper game and Brian with his pencil.

Marley hadn't spoken about the going back to Lima thing, although I could tell she was depressed about something. She only ate once slice of her pizza and half of the other. I would of eaten the entire box if I wanted too but I wanted her to have at least three slices of pizza.

"I can see Jake being Bender." She said. "Maybe not as bad, but close. Maybe more like his brother."

"Rachel and Claire." I said. "Artie and Brian, but I'm stuck on Andrew and Allison."

"Finn for Andrew. And Tina from freshmen year," She said. "Santana told me that Tina was kind of like Allison, although Tina talked more than Allison."

"It's hard to see Principal Figgins as Vernon." I told her. "But Finn told me once Mr. Schue worked as a janitor... maybe he could be Carl?" We laughed after that.

"You should ask him when we go back to school soon, once the madness is over." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"The madness? Leaks, clogged bathrooms and mice all over the place. Becky Jackson confessed to someone that Coach Sue did all of that, just so she could become temporary principal at the school."

"Sounds exactly like Sue Sylvester." I said to her. "But I'm not going back there Marley. I'm going to home school."

"Would your parents agree?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Only if I can convince Dad I'll get better grades, which I will because I'll be going my own pace, and I won't be attempted by people to to what I did." I told her. I grabbed another slice and handed it to her. "Here, take a new slice."

She shook her head and pushed the plate away. "No I'm good. But why won't you come back? Everyone misses you."

"Everyone?" I asked with one eyebrow lifted. "Kitty? Jake? My Dad?"

"Yes. Even if it means Kitty continues to call you 'A Cheap Ass, Beiber-Wannabe Law and Order 'Special' Violent Useless Donkey." The way she bit her mouth repeating what I assume was the latest nickname; was adorable. "And Jake is still angry about the words you said."

"They're all true Marley." I told her. "All of them."

"Ryder even if it were all true; the object and another girl to sleep with, you shouldn't have said it out loud. Jake was hurt when you said that."

I paused the movie and turned back to her. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that you guys had a deal when I..." She stopped talking and shifted her eyes away. "Well went out with him..."

It got a bit awkward.

"Look Jake told me about your date with him, Song Pop and something about Piggies... but he asked if I'd be alright with you and him dating, so long as it didn't make us enemies again. I don't know why but I felt like... I don't know...happy with him. And whatever makes you happy will be me happy. So I just dealt with it."

"And that dance solo?"

"Oh I wanted that because Jake seemed to get everything all the time." I said to her. "But yeah, that's what I feel. I feel like Jake treated you as an object. Like he wasn't a man without you. He wasn't man enough to keep Kitty from bullying you and when Unique and you got slushies thrown on you."

She lifted an eyebrow. "How did you—"

"Bobby and Phil were cheering about it." I told her. "and I know he was there because he said he was around the corner when it happened."

"I got him to join Glee."

"No, Puck told him. Puck said that he was made a man by Glee kids. You didn't say a thing." I told her, remembering the words Jake told me. "Listen I'll take it all back, but I won't take back the feelings."

"Ryder please come back." She said. "I miss you. I miss our random discussions at lunch, your the only person I know during lunch these days. And I'm all by myself. I sometimes just skip lunch and go to the library so that I'm not alone."

I turned back to her when she said that. She's not suppose to skip meals, she has to keep eating. Every meal she ate was healthy for her. "Marley you're not suppose to skip lunch. Or any meal for that matter."

"I know, but I just depressed. After school one day before Glee practice the To Young To Be Bitter Club was having a meeting and I went just to have one of those desserts." She turned to me. "Ever had one of those cakes?"

"Yeah, they're like so moist and delicious." I said, tasting the food.

"Oh that reminds me," Marley jumped up and ran to her suite case. She opened it and pulled out three boxes. She held them in her arms and grinned. "I thought we could make cupcakes and a cake."

I lost it. I laughed, falling off the couch. Marley... oh god... I couldn't help it.

"What?"

"Marley, I don't have drugs!" I laughed.

"Huh?"

"Did anyone tell you what happened during the last bake sale? Puck got drugs and placed them in the mix. It was so funny and Puck had a blast." I told her. "Man when everyone found out about it, they either laughed, got pissed or wanted more!"

I felt a box thrown at my head. "Be quiet!"

"Hey Mr. Schue and you have something in common!" I said. "You both like bake sales and find them as wonderful as seeing, like, Lady Gaga concert. Schue Junior!"

I felt another box hit my head.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

* * *

**Hey**

**So you know what be amazing? If I got a review...it's my birthday after all! :)**


End file.
